


Magic Fingers

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting





	Magic Fingers

“Jeff, what are you doing?” Y/N laughs, feeling his lips on the back of her neck. Realizing now that she shouldn’t have sat in between his legs while studying.  
Jeff smiles against the skin of her neck, pressing another kiss to the skin there before speaking. “Just showing you love.”  
“Really? You aren’t trying to distract me from studying?”  
Jeff chuckles, moving forward slightly so her back is against his chest. “You’ve been studying all week and your test isn’t until next week.” Her head falls to the side as he starts to pepper her neck with kisses. “Please, take a break, baby. You’ve been working so hard and I don’t want you to be more stressed.”  
Y/N swallows hard, leaning forward to push away her books slightly before returning to how she was. Turning her head to press a kiss to her lips.

She goes to pull away, but he keeps her where she is. A hand going up to hold her face. Lips moving together.

“I would love to stay like this, but my neck really hurts.” Y/N mumbles against Jeff’s lips, the pain in her neck starting to bother her.  
Jeff breaks the kiss, “sorry, baby.” Suddenly his face lights up, “face forward.”  
Y/N moves her head so she’s facing forward, neck still in pain although not as much.

Jeff’s fingers trail up her back to her neck, gently rubbing her neck when he gets to her neck.  
Y/N lets out a slight moan from the pressure on her neck. “You have magic fingers.”  
Jeff can’t help the smirk that plays on his lips at those words, moving his hand that isn’t massaging Y/N’s neck, to her left thigh. “Want me to show you how magical they really are.”  
Y/N lifts her hips up slightly, “please.”  
Pressing a kiss to the shell of her right ear, he moves his hand from her thigh to the waistband of his boxers that’s she wearing.

Slipping his hand under the material, and lowering it, he’s pleasantly surprised that she isn’t wearing any underwear.

“I love when you wear my boxers with no underwear.” Jeff tells her, fingers playing with the hair on her mound.  
“Jeff, please.”  
“Shh… I got you princess, don’t worry.”


End file.
